In The Snow
by BladeMaster44
Summary: Cloud and Avalanche are stuck in a war in Winter. Cloud and Tifa get stuck in the middle of a battle, and warmth is needed for survival.


**I am taking a small break from Just Cloud's luck to write this, since the idea popped into my head today. I liked the premise but it didn't really fit into my other story so why not give it its own! Anyway, read and enjoy**

* * *

_This was a different place then many thought. This was not the Midgar from the world many know. Here Shinra and Avalanche are involved in a bloody war. Leading the charge on Shinra's side was the 1__st__ class warrior Seperoth. On Avalance's side, they are led by Cloud Strife. During the time of fighting, it is in the middle of a very bad winter. When on a secret mission, Commander Cloud and his right hand man Vincent along with his councilor Tifa, are trapped and pinned down by enemy troops._

Bullets zoomed past overhead. Cloud ducked behind a downed tree and kept his sword at the ready. Vincent was on a branch in a in nearby tree, firing at their opposition. Tifa was running to find cover herself.

"Damn it we aren't getting anywhere!" Cloud shouted to his two allies. "Vincent, we need to move to a better position"

"Agreed. Get moving, I'll provide some cover fire!" Vincent answered back. He shot again at the Shinra forces.

"Cloud, we need to move, and fast." Tifa said in between shots.

"Right lets move" Cloud and Tifa dashed across the snow covered battlefield. "Here into the trees!" Vincent followed the two from the trees, jumping from branch to branch, providing cover fire.

"Hey look, there is a cave right here we can duck into" Tifa shouted over the gunshots.

"Good, inside now!" Cloud helped Tifa inside the hole. "Vincent come on!"

"Can't do that boss, gotta draw these guys off, I'll be back to get you later" Vincent said as he went off toward the north.

"Good luck" Cloud whispered and headed inside the cave.

"Well…looks like we are stuck here for a while." Cloud said looking around at their current dwelling.

"Yeah guess so…phew can we get some heat? It's really cold in here." Tifa said while rubbing her arms to get warm.

"Sure hold on" Cloud unpacked the mini heater and fired it up. "There that should help." Tifa sat down by the heater as Cloud sat down by the wall and leaned his sword against him. A hour or so passed before one of them spoke.

"Your breathing pretty heavy." Tifa said looking in his direction.

"Well cold was never my favorite weather….shit I'm gonna turn into a popsicle." Cloud said in between breathes.

"Well here come sit by the heater" She suggested.

"Nah…cant….gotta watch for our friends."

"Ok be like that…" she trailed off. More time passed, very little said.

"Tifa….I gotta tell ya something." He said after some time.

"Yeah what is it?" she asked.

"If we don't make it, and we freeze to death, I wanna let you know that it's been a pleasure being with you, and there is no one else I'd rather spend my last minutes with." He said these words with so much emotion, as if they were his last. A mix of emotions welled up in Tifa and she rushed to find the right way to respond, then it donned on her.

"You know, when its cold, people are supposed to stay close to share body heat" She said as she got closer to him with the heater.

"You have a point…." Cloud slowly said the words, realizing were this was going.

"I thought you would remember that, mister soldier" She purred, itching even closer.

"Must have…slipped my mind" He was having a hard time getting the words out as she got nearer.

"That's not good training Commander" She let out with a whisper, inches from his face, lips close.

"Well no one's perfect" He whispered.

"I always thought you were" She leaned in and placed a kiss on his lips. Cloud was almost taken back by her actions but decided to give in to his desires. After all, they should share body heat. He pulled her close, kissing her over and over again.

Cloud moved his buster sword, placing it on the side out of his way. He pulled her close and unzipped her combat jacket.

"My hands are cold, mind helping me warm them?" He smirked.

"Not at all"

He slipped his hands inside her jacket, wrapping his arms around her. She had a point, her warmth was helping, in more ways then one. Tifa was enjoying his touch too. He could tell by her facial expressions.

"Enjoying it Tif?"

"Yes, don't stop." She said in a low voice. She then removed his hood and ruffled his golden hair. She then unzipped his white combat jacket to make the process more comfortable. Cloud began to run his hands up and down her back, feeling every curve she had.

"Damn Tifa, you have one hell of a body"

"It's all thanks to your training boss" She said pushing him on the ground. She then got on top of him and the process continued.

"I must do a goo-" He was cut off by her lips meeting his once more. The kiss was deep and full of emotion. Her lounge soon was trailing his lower lip, hoping for entry. He didn't hesitate, hoping for the same thing. Their tongues met as they expressed their feelings very clearly. After they broke the kiss, Tifa was the first to speak.

"You were saying something?" She said with a smile.

"I love you Tifa" He said, pulling her back in for a kiss.

They stayed close in each other's embrace to keep warm for some time, in the faint glow of the heater.

* * *

**Well this is my separation, confess sorta story. I might expand on it more later if enough people like it.**  
**Read, Review, and enjoy**  
**-BM**


End file.
